jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora
is a female sheep Jewelpet who represents future prediction. Appearance Flora has yellow wool with a white face and white ears, she also has green Jewel Eyes of fluorite. She wears a green ribbon with a bell attached.In the anime,her eyes seem to be half lidded. Charm Form Flora's jewel charm is a yellow-box with a green bow on top. There are pink musical notes lining the charm with a bell in the middle of it. Personality Flora is gentle and meek and sometimes like to sleep. However, she can be very scary when she gets angry. Skills In Jewelpet Kira Deco, she can manipulate her wool to fly and attack. History ''Jewelpet'' Flora is the Jewelpet partner of Keigo Tatewaki, who was afraid about the secret of the Jewelpets being let out, at the bus her Jewel Charm appears to him and Rinko and Ruby awaken her. ''Jewelpet Twinkle'' Flora is the object of a competition of the Jewel Star Grand Prix, in which Akari and Marianne must catch her and pat her. This is not as easy as it seems, as Flora is an expert magic user. ''Jewelpet Sunshine'' The Plum class goes to a farm for a school trip. There, Angela meets Flora and they become friends, but makes Labra feel like she had been forgotten. Jewelpet Kira Deco! In Episode 11, Topaz sends Ruby to collect Flora's famed wool as condition for making clothes for Pink. Flora puts up a fight, as she dislikes having her wool taken, but in the end she lets Ruby take some of it. ''Jewelpet Happiness'' Flora brings a dairy cart to the Jewelpet Cafe and meets Taira who helps her with her cart and she falls in love with him, but he is too embarrassed to have people look at him whenever he's with a Jewelpet so he acts mean towards her. Taira feels guilty about his treatment of her and apologizes, and they form a Magic Gem. Lady Jewelpet In Luea's flashbacks to her time with Lady Diana, Flora was one of the Mentors she talked to the most. Gallery General Toys File:Image-1447414689.jpg|A toy of Flora and her Charm Form case. Anime Flora.jpg|Flora jumping. Flora_in_Love.jpeg|Flora in love. flora_13.gif|Flora after being awakened. img_floura.png|An old artwork of Flora flora_jewelpet_3124.jpg|Flora lifting her arm. 35096992.jpg|Flora standing up. 11080 492377204163266 783138445 n.jpg|Flora & Angela. jewelp_17b_02 (1).jpg|Flora in a field. tumblr_ndhernvPJE1rsghfro1_500.gif|Flora and Diana dancing. (Animated) tumblr_m8tk47Jl2r1ryj24ko2_500.gif|Flora rubs on Angela. (Animated) 1321664100468.jpg|Flora with a plate of meat. (Could be beef) 888.jpg|Flora in the Jewelpet Magical Change OP. oiu.jpg|Flora. 8888.jpg|Flora can't pull her cart! 7777777777777.jpg|Flora is cute! 778.jpg|Flora in Kira Deco. 99.jpg|Flora winks. Jewelpet.full.453905.jpg|Flora on the 8th DVD cover for the first series. Bo7GwW-IQAAdLnN.png|Flora artwork. 7c1d05e3-s.jpg|Relaxed Flora. B8o4OHrCIAAwO3r.jpg|Flora looks at Rosa's announcement with the other Jewelpets. AxBluLF.jpg|Flora and her cart. 1599498_320237111501956_642377149397798375_o.jpg|Flora dancing with other Jewelpets. Flora's Jewelcharm.png|Flora's Jewelcharm Flora.png Flora 2.png Flora 3.png flora 4.png flora 5.png flora 6.png Flora's eye.png|Flora's eye flora 8.png flora 9.png flora 10.png Flora 12.png flora 11.png|Flora in a car seat fololora.png foloraa.png foloa.png|Flora drawn in a crayon like style Trivia * Flora's jewel motif is fluorite (also called fluorspar), the mineral form of calcium fluoride. * Flora has the same voice actor as Cony from LINE OFFLINE and LINE TOWN. * In the anime series, Flora is mostly seen with droopy eyes. References Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Magical Green Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters